


Fun before Christmas dinners

by Squirrelsatemypizzas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also springles, F/M, M/M, Merry Christmas, btw I WAS GOING TO TAG SASHA BUT HER NAME ISNT SASHA BLOUSE WTF, i never would've guessed I was going to stay up late the night before Christmas writing smut, so yea this is new to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelsatemypizzas/pseuds/Squirrelsatemypizzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is singing Christmas songs while Jean doesn't want to leave bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun before Christmas dinners

"You better watch out, you better not cry..."

Singing woke me up, and instantly reminded me what day it was. Fucking fantastic.

"You better be good, and I'm telling you why..."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, sitting up in my bed.

"Santa Claus is coming to town..."

The singing continues as I put on some boxers, and I smell something good.

_Marco has started cooking dinner already? What time is it?_ I yawned again as I walked out of the bedroom, almost walking into Marco who was on his way in. "Ah!" we both stopped instantly.

"Good morning, Jean!" He sung, and I grunted a "mornin'" back. "I was about to wake you. Slept well?"

"You woke me with your singing," I replied, and kissed him. "What time is it?"

"It's like two, you slept a lot."

"Sleeping is good. I don't get how you're so early today of all days."

"Because we're getting Sasha and Connie over for dinner. They eat a lot, so we should have a big dinner, you know that."

"Sasha's most likely bringing a lot, and you know that..." I sighed, and place my head on his shoulder. Too early.

"We never know," he shrugged, and kissed my head as he placed his arms around me. "I think I've made enough food, now that I think about it..."

"Good, then get back to bed already, I don't want to be up yet," I mumbled, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. "... Besides, they're coming in the evening, we have loads of time until then."

"You have something in mind?" He chuckled, and let himself be led by me back into the bedroom.

"Maybe," I replied, and kissed him softly again, before closing the door awkwardly behind him. "But I know it's way better than cooking."

 

Not many minutes later, I had managed to strip off him about all of his clothes. I smirked as I tugged on his boxers, red for some extra Christmas spirit, I noticed, and grinned even more at this sappy loser I had somehow managed to ask out some years ago. He grinned a bit, and helped me a bit by moving his legs to make it a bit easier to slide them down. I threw them to a corner in the room, and pulled him down with me, kissing him in the progress.

"So who's topping tonight?" He asked, and leant to kiss my neck. I moaned and chuckled

"Well, babe, you've been doing so well with dinner, so I better repay you somehow, right?" I smirked, and I felt him smiling against my throat.

"Well then," he said, and wrapped his arms around me, before flipping us over, with him underneath me. I didn't make a squeak, I swear, I didn't make a sound. He kissed me, before leaning back, "... I'm all yours, baby."

I kissed him again, more hungrily this time, and teased his nipples a bit. I enjoyed how he also got more hungry for me as I played around with his more tender parts, and I then moved my head further down, kissing his chin, and then his collarbones. I knew he was extremely sensitive there. I felt him tense a bit, and he groaned when I bit it lightly. I enjoyed the way he thrusted his hips up a bit, and I moaned when our semi-hard cocks met. I bit him again, and this time, I placed a hand over his cock, so he thrusted straight into it. I stroked his length a bit, before taking the whole thing into my hand, and touched the very tender spot I knew he had. He moaned again. And I knew I made him breathless whenever I did this.

I smirked. The noises he made sent some good things straight to my own dick, and he knew I liked hearing him moan. But since I knew he liked hearing me trying to keep quiet, but failing, I kept my mouth on his neck, hoping my moans weren't as deliciously loud as his were.

I moved my head up to kiss him again, before leaning to my side to search the nightstand for lube and condoms

"Your side went empty last week, remember?" I heard Marco chuckle, and I felt him awkwardly move to search the other nightstand, and true enough, he found some. I didn't.

"Then hurry up let's get you prepared," I said, as I sat up on his lap

"Patience, sweetie," he smiled, and tossed the bottle to me, placing the condoms next to us.

"You know I've never had much of it," I tell him, and signal for him to turn over already, which he does.

I coat my hand with lube, and lean over his back, kissing it as I go, before putting in one finger. He moans, and I move it further in, carefully, as I know he likes slow and sensual lovemaking, as he calls it. I put another finger in, and scissor them a bit, enjoying every sound he makes. He parts his legs a bit more, before I put in a third, listening to every sound that comes from his sweet parted lips. I take out the fingers, and rip open a pack of conforms. I use the remaining lube from my fingers on my cock, rolling the condom on, and thrusting into my hand, just because. I then whisper sweet nothings to Marco, and put my hands on his hips, telling him to sit on his knees

He hovers on his ass over my hard cock, and we both know that we are ready for this to happen, so he sits down on my cock, and we both groan and moan as my dick fills up him so perfectly as it does.

"God, Marco, you feel so incredible," I breathe, and kiss his shoulders him front of me. He chuckles a bit, before he starts to move. The movements he does always leaves me breathless, and he knows they do.

We've had loads of experience on this during the years we've been together, so we know exactly what the other likes. And now when we've finally moved together, we get to do what we like so much more. It's the best, and we both know it. His movements feel great, and let's be honest, I know he feels great too. I hear it on the way he's breathing the same rhythm as me, and I just know we both enjoy this.

I push him down again, and his moans fill my ears.  "J-Jean--" he moans, and I know he wants more.

"T-turn over, babe, face me," I breathe into his shoulders, and he sits up again, and lets my cock slide out of his ass. He graciously move his legs to my sides, and parted his legs, giving me the best sight I knew. We both groan when he sat down on me again.

He bit his lips, and placed his arms on my shoulders, leaning down to put his lips on mine. I kissed back, and he bit my upper lip, making me groan even more. He moved so beautifully on my cock, and it took all of my strength to not just slam him down on me, which he made even harder with these kisses. _Jesus Christ, he's going this on purpose, isn't he?_

"Marc-o, f-fuck, I'm--" I moaned, between the clumsy kisses we shared. He nodded, though, understanding what I was saying, and kissed me again.

"M-me too, nnn-- J-Jean" he groaned into my cheek.

"L-let me c-o-- innnn--side o- y-you," I struggled with talking between the moans and groans, but he understood even this, and kissed me hungrily, before slamming  _hard_  onto my cock, making me see stars, and making me moan so loudly, partly silenced by his kiss. I came pretty damned hard, and I groaned when my orgasm finished. _Fuck_ , was this good.

Good god, merry fucking Christmas

He groaned, and I have his cock a good thrust with my hand, making him come with a deep sigh. He sat up, letting my cock slide out of his ass again, and it took off the condom, letting him take it to the trash. As usual, he was the one who still had some breath left. _Fuckin incredible_. He came back with some tissues, and we cleant up the mess we had caused, before he once again went to the trash can.

You see, I'm a lazy fuck, so I mostly let him take the cleaning. He's fine with it, to be honest. I don't get how he does that.

When he returns to bed, we cuddle and kiss for a bit, but it doesn't take long before we both fall asleep, legs still entwined. When we wake up, we will most likely have to solve the puzzle we create with our legs, as usual.

 

Maybe one or two hours later, I wake up by an angry stomach. Damn, that's true. I still haven't eaten today. Lying next to me is Marco, still sleeping so peacefully, like the damned saint he is.

I grin and kiss his forehead. I like waking up like this. It's so peaceful, and it reminds me why I chose to move together with this dork in the first place. The sleepovers we had before this always felt so right, and every morning we spent together made me fall for him once more. All this domestic bullshit is exactly right for us, in my opinion. I wouldn't mind spending my life like this.

I feel a movement, and look down to see Marco's dreamy smile directed at me. He leans up to kiss me softly. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Marco, it's no longer morning, you said so when I got up earlier," I grin, but return the kiss.

"It's morning whenever I wake up," he grins back at me, and snuggles closer.

We lie like this for a while, just enjoying the silence and the company, before Marco suddenly sits up, almost knocking his head into my chin.

"What time is it?" He asks, and I scratch my neck, before leaning over to check my phone on the nightstand.

"... Like, 5.50..." I tell him

"D-damn, Sasha and Connie are coming in about ten minutes! We need to get dressed!" He hurries out of bed, and it takes a moment before I also starts panicking a bit.

"Fuck! Dude, where did you put my shirt?"

"It's in the closet, dumbass, but I need to finish cooking!" He hurries out of the room while putting on pants, and if I weren't so busy finding my clothes, I would laugh at how stupid he looks.

We somehow finish before they get here, but they make fun of how messy out hair is. Marco bashfully runs a had trough it in hope it helps a bit, which it somehow does, but I just shrug and tell them it's how it naturally is, and that I look good like it. Connie shrugs and Sasha laughs.

We enjoy Christmas dinner and we open presents together, making fun of the dumb sweater Marco gets from his parents, which then backfires because he got two, which means one for me as well. Marco comments on Sasha's pregnant stomach, and Connie remembers how it's not long till it's due, and therefore panicks a bit. We laugh at him

 

Christmas never used to be big for me, as my father was pretty strict, and we always wore extremely formal attire, and I never felt the embarrassing joy of getting an ugly sweater from my mother of grandmother, like other kids did. My mom wanted to make me one, but my father was against it, and my grandmothers died long ago.  Being with friends like this was a wonderful experience. I knew I would cherish every Christmas from now on.

Marco smiled at me as we watched Connie fret over how it wasn't long unilateral he was going to be a dad, and Sasha telling him it was going to be okay. I smiled back at him. He lifted our hands, fingers entwined, and kissed the ring it had on my finger. I couldn't find a reason to be unhappy even if I looked for it.

Christmas is a time you're supposed to spend with family and friends. It's supposed to be a happy time. And for the first time in my life I felt as though this was really true. And I knew that every Christmas from now on, that would also be true. Maybe one time, I might invite my parents as well. Because from now on, Christmas Eves will no longer be as lonely as they used to be.

I can finally say, from the bottom of my heart, merry Christmas, to all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you asked me before summer what I was going to do the night before Christmas Eve, then I would have said I was going to sleep.  
> I would have been so fucking wrong.  
> Also please excuse the grammar in this, it's way past midnight already


End file.
